


Puella Magi ☆ Konoha Magica

by YumiStar



Series: Puella Magi ☆ Konoha Magica Works [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Because Puella Magi are effin suffering, Founders Era, I bullshit my way through this, I pretend to know about Founders Era, I'm not kidding help me!, Incubators you little shits, M/M, Magical Girl!Hashirama, Magical Girl!Izuna, Magical Girl!Madara, Magical Girl!Tobirama, Magical girl powers, Pew-pew, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References, Shiro is pretty chill thou..., Timeline? What is this timeline you speak of?, Tobirama has the greatest naming skillz, Uchiha Izuna Lives, don't worry I have art for this Im just gonna post it seperately, help with Witches would be great, just look at all that bullshitting, songs that are recommended to listen to are in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiStar/pseuds/YumiStar
Summary: Anija has finally done it. He's gotten the village and peace he's long for. But...how long will it last? Especially with these sudden disappearances and suicides...and random acts of violence...I want to protect Anija's peace...his dream......is that a white cat?





	Puella Magi ☆ Konoha Magica

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Puella Magi Makoto Magica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785208) by [zenonaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa). 



> **Yes. I know, shut up! Its not my fault I’m starting a new story! I just-I’m so excited for the Madoka Mobile game coming to America and I started watching the anime again…AND I finally got to read _‘Puella Magi Tart Magica’_ , (which was _awesome_ , just so you know), and this idea started floating in my head. I couldn’t ignore it. So just, I hope you enjoy!**

~♪~ **[Doubt: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Rebellion]** ~♪~

Senju Tobirama was concerned. He was concerned that his Anija’s, (and, begrudgingly, Madara’s, as well), peace would not last in the next month or so. They had finally built the village that Hashirama and Madara have dreamed of since they were children; Konohagakure was finally born. They were doing very well, too. While tense at the beginning, the Senju’s and Uchiha’s were less hostile to each other; other clans like the Hyugas and Akimichis have started living in the village. Everything was going pretty well…then, some civilians have gone missing…or some villagers have committed random acts of murder, (both civilians, civilian-born and clan-born shinobi). Or…some have started killing themselves, for seeming no reason at all. Everyone was starting to get scared, wondering if Konohagakure was cursed. 

However, nobody wanted to leave, either, because regardless of this going on, the old clan lands have already become inhabitable, or were completely bare of houses, (they had to use a lot of previous homes for the village’s construction), so it would be much harder for clans to live outside of Konoha. They were in trouble, and no-one knew what to do. Tobirama sighed, as he continued to work in his private lab, just working on a simple experiment…but he’s been looking at the same scroll, at the same words, for the past hour. Konoha’s troubles still at the front of his mind. _‘I don’t want Anija’s hard-work to go to waste…this village, this peace, that he has stubbornly clung onto has come…and now…something is destroying it. Its destroying it slowly…’_ Tobirama thought, as he finally admitted to himself that he was no longer working on his project, and put the scroll and ink away. He sighed, leaning back on his chair, thinking aloud, “What can I do…to help Anija?”

“Hello, Senju Tobirama.”

~♪~ **[Puella In Somnio: Puella Magi Madoka Magica]** ~♪~

The white-haired Senju spun his chair around in surprise at the strange voice; he didn’t sense anyone enter into his lab. He blinked in confusion, seeing the white cat-at least, it looked like a white cat-that had strange shaped ears and a big white tail, that simply waved back and force behind it; its eyes were round and pink, and the creature simply continued to stare at him. Unsure of what he was seeing, Tobirama quickly performed a small **_‘Kai’_** , wondering if he was actually somehow in a _genjutsu_ …but the creature continued to stare at him. “Who and what are you and how did you get into my lab?” Tobirama asked the creature in suspicion, seeing as he had plenty of seals guarding said lab.

“Well, you can call me whatever you like,” the creature began, “And how I got in, well, I suppose since I’m not a shinobi of any kind, is why your seals didn’t work.”

“I…see…” Tobirama simply replied, his mind working on overdrive at those implications, “Then…why are you here, Shiro-san?”

The newly dubbed **_‘Shiro’_** didn’t change its expression at all, while explaining to the white-haired Senju, “I’m here to form a contract with you, Senju Tobirama. You can ask me for one wish, anything you want, and I’ll grant it; but in return, you become a _Mahou Shoujo_ and fight Witches for me.”

“ _Mahou_ … _Shoujo_ …but, uh…I’m a guy…?” Tobirama asked confused. Shiro simply sighed, “Well, that’s the technical term I suppose. Really, you can call yourself whatever you think fits; _Mahou Shoujo_ , _Mahou Shonen_ , it doesn’t really matter. All that matters is that you have the potential to be one and gain anything you want from your wish.”

Tobirama stayed silent, thinking over Shiro’s proposal. It…just seemed too convenient, in all honesty; and he got the feeling that the creature, Shiro, was keeping something from him…but…his mind wanders back to the serious trouble that Konoha is going through. He thinks about how everyone, civilians and shinobi alike are suffering in silent terror…how Hashirama and Madara’s dream was about to end in a slow and painful way…(he was a bit surprised that Madara wandered into his thoughts, but, bigger picture); he might not know what Shiro is keeping from him…but he had a chance here.

A big chance to fix everything.

~♪~ **[Sis Puella Magica!: Puella Magi Madoka Magica]** ~♪~

Steeling his resolve, Tobirama said in a clear, confident voice, “Alright, Shiro-san. I’ll form a contract with you.”

“Then, what wish do have for me, Senju Tobirama?” the creature simply stated. Tobirama didn’t have to think long on his wish, before replying:

“I wish for the power to protect Konoha and the peace my Anija has finally achieved.”

For a few seconds, nothing happened; but then the white-haired Senju gripped his chest in pain-grunting-while falling out of his chair, kneeling on the floor. It felt like something was being ripped out of him…he looked up, suddenly seeing a bright light, in a ocean-blue color, floating in front of him. He reached out and grasped the light in his hands and it suddenly transformed into a silver ring, (with a ocean-blue stone in the middle, on the underside, and strange runes on the topside), that fit on his left middle-finger; there was a ocean-blue water-drop design on the middle-finger’s nail. “This is…” Tobirama stared at the ring in curiosity, (noting that the pain he felt before was gone), barely able to register that Shiro was talking, “That’s your Soul Gem. It’s the source of your newly acquired magic, while also letting you transform and locate Witches and their Labyrinth.”

“These… ** _Witches_** , you speak of” Tobirama started, with a curious tone as he examined his strange new ring, “What exactly are they?” Shiro was silent for only a moment, before replying, “Well, put simply, if _Mahou Shoujo_ are born from wishes, spreading Hope, then Witches are beings that are born from curses and spread despair. They pray on humans who are weak and vulnerable, either taking control of their minds, having them commit terrible acts of violence, or trapping them in mazes made up of their curses; Humans who are caught up in their trap do not live long.” Tobirama gripped his fists together, a angry scowl on his face and a chill down his spin. “So all of the trouble my Anija-my village-is going through, is because of these Witches…”

“Yes, it is.” The white creature simply replied, “I believe, regardless of all of these humans trying to get along, you shinobi all still have a deep-rooted mistrust for each other, too used to constant war. I think this is why they are attracted to here.” Tobirama looked guilty at this declaration, since it unfortunately made sense. He really wanted this peace, he was tired of fighting everyday…but, he still had a mistrust of the Uchiha; well, more specifically, of Madara. And since Witches seem to thrive on despair and curses…a majority of the disappearances and deaths could be his fault alone. Determined, Tobirama stood quickly to his feet, and went to exit his lab. Shiro looked at him curiously, “Your going to go hunt Witches now? Usually, people I contract take a day to understand their new powers…”

“I can’t wait that long,” Tobirama simply stated, while making his Soul Gem appear; it was a ocean-blue egg-shaped gem, encased in a gold accent, with a small, ocean-blue water-drop on the top and a water-drop design in the middle of the case. “It’s not just the other shinobi’s fault…its my fault, as well, that Anija’s dream is in trouble. I had too much doubt and suspension for his friend…and I’m going to fix it.” And with that declaration, Tobirama strode out of his lab, holding his Soul Gem in his left hand, with Shiro following him.

He had Witches to hunt. He had to protect his village and his brother.

~❈~ **[Puella Magi ☆ Konoha Magica]** ~❈~

~♪~ **[Gradus Prohibitus: Puella Magi Madoka Magica]** ~♪~

Tobirama scouted as fast he could of Konoha in the dark of night. He didn’t use his **_hiraishin_** , not wanting to miss any Witches as he searched. He also had to quickly hide from other patrols that were around. As determined as he was to fight for Konoha and his brother, it was kinda embarrassing to be a _Mahou Shoujo_ , especially since he was a young man in his 20’s. When he reached what was slowly becoming more of a public library, his Soul Gem shone brighter. His determined gaze returned; he found a Witch. Checking outside first, he couldn’t find anything; which meant the Witch was inside. So, he quickly **_shunshined_** into the library and started looking around. His Soul Gem shone brighter, when he got to a door leading into the basement. He, after fiddling around with his magic a bit, pushed said magic outwards, but nothing happened; so he quickly opened the door leading down and jumped down the flight of stairs, using his chakra to cushion his landing. He walked deeper into the basement, finally reaching the archives when his Soul Gem shone **_very_** brightly, indicating that the Witch was here. Nodding at this, he focused on transforming; his usual blue-kimono top and black pants were bathed in dark-blue light. When said blue light dispersed, he was wearing a new, (most **_definitely_** meant for girls), outfit:

He now wore a dark-blue, vest-like top, with white trimming, (though he left side turned into what looked like a wave design), that had a decently sized v-cut opening for he collar area, (which showed a bit of his pale neck-line), two light-blue buttons in the shape of sideways water-drops; the sleeves of the top were light-blue sheer fabric, that only covered the upper-side of his arms, which were connected to golden cuffs on his wrists, with light-blue gems in shape of sideways water-drops, as well. He was also wearing three different-length skirts; the top one-the shorter one-stopping on his upper thighs-was a dark-blue color, with light-blue and white wave designs, and a light-blue and white decal underneath that. The second skirt-which was long enough to be seen just a bit underneath the first-was completely white and had light-blue, blue and dark-blue water-drops and decals on it; the last and longer skirt-stopping just above the knees-was just a little longer on the left side, seemed to flow like water and was completely sheer-meaning you could still see his pale legs. On his feet now, were opened-toed white shinobi sandals, (with small red-stones around the top, and dark-blue ribbons around the ankles, with small light-blue water-drop stones hanging from that),that went past the ankle and opened-toed ocean-blue _tabi_ , that was just slightly longer than the sandals; to top off his outfit, he also wore a white-ribbon choker, that had small ocean-blue straight beads hanging in the front only, with a red water-drop shaped gem in the middle of that, which also had a bow on the back, that had a ocean-blue water drop gem in the middle of it. He also wore a blue-colored, beaded headband-light-blue, blue and dark-blue in color-that had a red water-drop shaped bead hanging from the middle of that; some red ribbon was also part of the headband, which was connected by his now transformed Soul Gem, which took the shape of a water-drop.

“Tch, _Mahou Shoujo_ , indeed” Tobirama scowled, as he pushed some magic out from his Soul Gem, to see how to get into the Witch’s Labyrinth; doing so made a strange portal, that had books, scrolls and book placements as the main design, with a ink pot and brush smack dab in the middle. Tobirama took a deep breath, before stepping into the portal, Shiro following behind. “Once we go in, you’ll have to make your way through this Witch’s maze, fighting their Familiars along the way. Your Soul Gem will obviously lead you right towards it.” Shiro stated, as they finally appeared inside the Labyrinth. It was a confusing mess of high bookshelves-with scrolls, books and papers stuffed in every nook and cranny-placed everywhere, so there was tiny hallways. There was floating candles and paper lanterns lighting the place up. Tobirama nodded, “Alright. I just have to follow the magic I sense, then…is that a Familiar?”

Tobirama asked this, as up ahead was what looked like a desk lady, but with her face replaced by a ink pot, and arms for ink brushes. It was simply looking through the shelves, seeming to look for something. Trusting his fighting instincts more, Tobirama concentrated on summoning whatever his weapon was. In a flash of dark-blue light, a magic staff appeared in his hands. It was a medium-sized, ocean-blue staff, that shaped into a water-drop-shape at the bottom, with white wrapping taking up most of the middle and bottom of it, (and a small red bow show where it stopped near water-drop-shaped bottom); it had an medium-sized, ocean-blue orb on the top, with a gold-accented bottom holding it in place, which was decorated with some small dark-blue gems and a sky-blue tear drop gem right in the middle; under the gold accent, were small red gems.

“Huh, interesting…” Tobirama pondered, before focusing back on the Familiar; he aimed his staff at the creature and visualized some water torrents, (he didn’t know how he knew this, but he got the feeling that he had water-related magic), attacking the not-desk lady. The orb on his staff lit up, and a decent-sized torrent of magic water shot out towards the creature, hitting its target head-on; the Familiar screeched in agony as it melted down like wet paper, before disintegrating. Tobirama could admit to himself that that was pretty cool. Not wasting anymore time, he navigated through the tall hallways of bookcases, having to dodged more non-desk ladies and some books and scrolls that had wings made from book placers. Soon, he found himself in what looked like a library antechamber, (or at the very least, the center), with the bookshelves making a big circle around an equally big podium.

~♪~ **[Magia: Kalafina]** ~♪~

A top said podium was a humanoid-shape dressed in work robes you see for a scribe or teacher; however, said robes seemed to be made out of parchment, the face was replaced by a opened scroll with familiar strange-looking runes on them and its hands were of various ink brushes and other writing implements. He turned to Shiro and put up a magic ocean-blue barrier around him. “I’ll finish this as fast as I can, Shiro-San. But try to warn me if you can, if I miss an attack coming for me, since I’m not used to fighting these creatures…” He barely managed to contain his shock when he heard Shiro’s voice suddenly in his head, **_“That’s fine, Senju Tobirama. I’ll use this telepathy to warn you, so the Witch can’t get any hints on harming you.”_**

 ** _“...alright”_** Tobirama replied back in his head. He turned back towards the Witch in front of him and jumped towards it, enhancing his jump with Chakra instead of Magic, thinking it best to save magic for the Witch. Those strange runes flashed by again, and Tobirama was shocked he understood them, seeing what this Witch was called:

~✦~ **Cornelius** ~✦~  
~✦~ ** _The Scholar Witch_** ~✦~

“...A question for later” Tobirama mumbled to himself. He manifested a multitude of ocean-blue magic-energy shuriken and kunai around him, before pointing his staff at the Witch, making the weapons shoot very quickly towards the Witch. They hit the creature dead on, but the damage wasn’t enough to kill it. It screech a horrible sound, before very sharp rulers and letter openers, (at least, that’s what it looked like to Tobirama), flew at the Senju in retaliation. Tobirama managed to speedily dodge them, along with putting up magic shields to block as well, Shiro warning him about some that sneakily appeared behind Tobirama. The Senju tried shooting beams of magic or magic-water at the creature some more, while rolling away from the creature now trying to physically grab him or smash him.

His attacks were doing damage, but not killing it for some reason.

Tobirama dodged another spray of sharp letter openers and rulers, when he tried something different. Focusing his magic on the orb of his staff, a magic-water blade, in the shape of a medium-long sword, manifested. He jumped towards what was the Witches head, (the scroll-like head), and cut clean through where the neck would be on a person. The Witch shrieked, but wasn’t quite dead yet; though it was fine, as the Senju used the swiping hand aimed at him to jump out of reach of the Witch. He aimed his staff at the gaping hole where the head used to be and fired a beam of ocean-blue magic water and energy. It soaked and destroyed the Witch from the inside, finally killing it, as it melted like the paper it was imitating.

~♪~ **[The Battle Is Over: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Rebellion]** ~♪~

Tobirama landed gracefully on the ground, watching as the Labyrinth disappeared around from him and Shiro. He made the magic shield disappear around from the small creature only when it was completely gone, Shiro walking towards him saying, “You did very well for your first Witch hunt. Perhaps since you are a Shinobi, is why you did so well…”

“Perhaps…” Tobirama replied to the white creature. He noticed an gray and black ornament of some kind laying on the ground. Transforming back into his normal outfit, his Soul Gem back in its ring form, he picked up the item and examined it, “What is this thing?”

~♪~ **[Quamobrem?: Puella Magi Madoka Magica]** ~♪~

“That’s a Grief Seed” Shiro replied, “It’s actually very useful. It removes the taint from your Soul Gem, so you can use more magic again.”

“Taint?” Tobirama asked himself, as he brought out his Soul Gem. Looking at it, he did notice that it was a bit murkier…but it wasn’t too bad. “I’ll leave it alone for now, this level of murkiness can’t be that bad, right?” Tobirama asked, slipping the Grief Seed into one of his blue kimono-tops pockets and putting his Soul Gem back into its ring form. He was staring at the runes on his ring, contemplating them, as Shiro responded to him, “It’s not, actually. You used your magic surprisingly well for your first time. You could, if not too strong, fight another Witch before needing to replenish your magic.”

Tobirama was silent, as he and Shiro finally left the now safe library, it still pretty dark out. Since he didn’t want to waste more magic, Tobirama used his **_hiraishin_** to teleport him and Shiro back to his home. He placed Shiro back onto the floor, while walking towards the kitchen, while asking the creature, “What would like to eat, Shiro-San? Since you are my guest, you can pick for tonight.”

“Hmm, well I don’t have a favorite dish I like eating in particular,” the creature started, “Though I haven’t had _omurice_ before…”

“Then that’s what we’ll have for dinner” Tobirama simply stated, as he got all the necessary ingredients to make the simple dish. It didn’t take long for him to finish, before placing one _omurice_ on a plate to sit on the floor for Shiro to eat. He watched, eating his own food, as Shiro happily ate into his dinner. He brought out his Soul Gem, looking and contemplating it, the ocean-blue gem still at the same low murkiness it was. When he finished his food and picked up Shiro’s plate, nodding at the creatures thanks, he placed the dishes into the sink to be wash at another time. He walked out of his kitchen, into his bedroom, Shiro following right behind him, as he changed into his night clothes; Tobirama pulled out a floor pillow and laid it on the floor for Shiro to sleep on, before he went and sat on his _futon_.

Tobirama studied Shiro, as the creature got comfortable on the pillow, humming in response to the creatures thanks, “Shiro-San?”

“Hmm? Yes Senju Tobirama?” the creature asked the man, staring unblinkingly at the shinobi.

Tobirama was quiet for a while, before stating seriously, his face in a no-nonsense stare, “I want you to tell me everything about being this so-called _Mahou Shoujo_.”

~❈~ **[Puella Magi ☆ Konoha Magica]** ~❈~

~♪~ **[Facing The Truth #1: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Movies]** ~♪~

It took a few hours, but Tobirama knew everything now. He sent crossed-legged on his futon, staring at his Soul Gem…his soul. He knew now, that when one becomes a _Mahou Shoujo_ , they are essentially a walking corpse; that if he didn’t protect his Soul Gem, it would shatter and he would instantly die. He learned that Shiro-San was called an **Incubator** , a alien species that was incapable of emotions, (though, strangely enough, Tobirama noticed that this Incubator had shown some small emotions, though very small), and they were trying to battle Entropy-the eventual heat death of the universe.

And the only way to do that was to gather the energy from young girls that contracted with him, when they eventual have despair fall upon them and they turn into the very thing they have been fighting: Witches. But, that’s what stood out for Tobirama; the Incubator had kept saying young girls in his explanation. He looked at Shiro very seriously, while saying to the creature, “You’re different from the rest of the Incubators, aren’t you? You…want to find another way to fight Entropy from the rest of your species...don’t you?” 

Shiro was silent for a second only, before nodding, “I am and I do. Very astute observation, Senju Tobirama.”

“If you want to find a different way…why use the same method on me… ** _unless_** ” Tobirama began to ask, but mumbled to himself, “Unless, you have no idea how a shinobi contracted to you will turn out.”

Shiro was very quiet at this, before replying, “I…admit, I have experimented a bit. Its how I found out that any gender can be a _Mahou Shoujo_ …or, at the very least, a magic user; my civilization seems to only contract girls for the sole purpose that they just give out a **_tiny_** amount more energy than boys.”

“And with that, you also found out they become Witches, too, regardless of gender as well, correct?” Tobirama asked, deep in thought. Anyone could get a wish granted, if, apparently, they have a high enough karma-fate attached to them. Shiro simply nodded at Tobirama’s question, “Yes. I didn’t know where to go from there. The only thing I did try though, was tell the ones I contracted to…break their Soul Gem if they could not find a Witch, and there, a Grief Seed, if they needed one. A…mercy suicide, I guess. I don’t know if they hate me-the ones who actually listened to me on that front-but, I myself found it more cruel to have given them some hope…only for them to fall into a despair they did not deserve…”

~♪~ **[Incertus: Puella Magi Madoka Magica]** ~♪~

“That’s another thing” Tobirama spoke up, a thoughtful look on his face, “You speak as if you understand emotions better than the rest of your civilization; have you actually tried to understand our type of values?” Shiro nodded again, “Yes. I thought, at the time, that maybe understanding them would help find a way to get better results in energy collecting. I can’t say I understand everything a 100%, I like to believe I could sympathize more than the rest…and they agree. I haven’t really felt a connection to the rest of the Incubators in a long time.”

Tobirama looked upset at this information, “So you try and help them more, by trying to learn something-and they reject you for it?” Shiro was silent for a long time, “I…suppose so. I don’t have any extra bodies if something happened to me, either. I appreciate you protecting me on that Witch hunt, otherwise…”

“You would have officially **_‘died’_** and they could have snuck in another Incubator, so I wouldn’t have really noticed the difference…” Tobirama replied, with a solemn look, “They would make it seem like nothing was different for me and I would have eventually turned into a Witch…and they continue to get what they want, thinking that keeping important facts from their chosen _‘Mahou Shoujo’_. Shiro simply nodded, while they both sat in a tense silence. Tobirama was deep in thought as Shiro silently watched him. After a few more minutes passed, Shiro asked, “Do you…hate me now, too?”

Tobirama looked at him with a blank face, “Why would you think that? I choose to make my wish in the first place, knowing some things were being kept from me.”

~♪~ **[I'll Be With You: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Movies]** ~♪~

Tobirama smiled gently at Shiro, while petting him, “I don’t hate you. And I won’t abandoned you. I can’t exactly claim the moral high-ground, when it comes to experimenting with humans…” Tobirama’s mind drifted to his still in progress **_Edo Tensai_** technique; no, he couldn’t really say he was any better. Shiro tilted his head in what seemed to be confusion, “I…don’t understand. Usually, when I tell anyone I contracted this information…they hate me for **_‘tricking’_** them…but, I…I just…”

“I understand” Tobirama simply said, “And now that you know me, I’ll help you, if anything else, find a way to help keep shinobi Soul Gems from tainting...but, listen, Shiro…”

At the serious tone in Tobirama’s voice, Shiro looked straight at Tobirama, as the man continued, “Please…please don’t contract anyone in the village, unless its absolutely necessary. I made my choice and I’ll live with it as long as I’m alive. Konoha…my Anija…should get to live their lives normally. They shouldn’t have to fight these battles in the Shadows as well. So please…unless they are in a situation that is extremely dangerous or they are dying…don’t contract them…that should be the only time you are willing to put your life on the line…not for something superficial that you could easily get with hard work…”

Shiro was quiet for a long time, before replying, “Okay. Anyone in Konohagakure I will only contract if there is no other choice.” Tobirama sighed in relief, ‘Thank You. Now, let’s get some sleep. It’s gotten so late…” Shiro agreed and was going to lay back down on the pillow Tobirama got for him, but the Senju simply placed the Incubator on his futon next to him. Shiro looked curiously at the smiling man, before he went to sleep. Yes, human emotions were still quite an enigma…

But…he suppose what he’s feeling is happiness right now. And wasn’t really all that bad.

~❈~ **[Puella Magi ☆ Konoha Magica]** ~❈~

~♪~ **[For The Next Episode: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Movies]** ~♪~

_Maybe…it would be best for you to take a human form?_

_Let’s start over…for Konoha…for Peace…_

_So, my limit is 100 Meters only?_

_What if…you used your Chakra?_

_…interesting…_

_**Next Time on Puella Magi**_ ☆ **_Konoha Magica:_**

**_Chapter 02: New Beginnings and Experimenting_ **

**Author's Note:**

> **Jesus…9 pages again! Almost going on 10! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and please leave a review! I like to know what you think so far! Also, the idea for boys being Magical Girls too, but it not really mattering, came from the story _‘Puella Magi Makoto Magica’_ by ‘zenonaa’ here on A03. Go check it out, I linked it at the top, as you can see.**


End file.
